Olympians Into Students
by A Strawbarry
Summary: Due to some of the Olympians constant bickering, Hestia somehow found a new form of her power; Rage. Using this newfound power, she somehow became stronger than all the Olympians in a matter of seconds. And guess what happened next? (Contains Thalico, Percabeth, Pothena, Traite, and a few others! ;D)
1. 1 Hestia Rages

**Another idea I've wanted to do for a while.**

**Hope you guys enjoy! :D**

**I don't own the cover picture, I'm pretty sure it's from the Percy Jackson movie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series. This disclaimer applies to the rest of my story, "Olympians Into Students". (I'm so formal right there.)**

* * *

**POV: Third Person; Poseidon (First Person)**

**Chapter One: Hestia Rages (Note: This chapter involves "blurred-out" swearing.**

* * *

"YOU KNOW WHAT? EVERYONE. JUST. SHUT. UP."

Everyone stopped talking.

Everyone starred at Hestia in shock.

She never yelled.

_Never._

Her normally eyes that had a comforting, warm flame were filled with rage was filled with a raging flame, full of deep hatred.

"YOU ******* ******* NEED TO SHUT UP OCCASIONALLY, OKAY? APOLLO AND ARTEMIS, NO-ONE ******* CARES HOW ******** MUCH OLD YOU ARE! POSIEDEN AND ATHENA, WHY THE **** DO YOU BICKER ANYWAY? JUST SHUT THE **** UP! ZEUS AND HERA, IT'S ******* NORMAL TO HAVE CHILDREN WITH OTHER PEOPLE WHEN YOU'RE GODS, OKAY? HADES AND DEMETER, WHO THE **** CARES ABOUT YOUR ******* CEREAL AND YOUR ******* SKELETONS ANYMORE! SO ALL OF YOU JUST. SHUT. UP."

Silence.

"You know what I'm gonna do now?" She said, her voice sounds icy as frozen daggers.

"You know what I'm ******* gonna do now? I'm going to turn you into teenagers. Yes, teenagers. Everyone in this room, yes. I don't care that Aphrodite and Ares are making out and that Hephaestus is trying to trap them. I'll put a spell on them, too. That they can't interfere with you guys. They won't even know you're gone for a year. Or six month. Depends how long I make the spell. You… people, need to learn some lessons. The hard way."

Zeus's mouth opened, but Hestia flicked her finger and Zeus's face looked like it had been slapped.

It was really awkward seeing a seven-year-old girl became a menacing queen in a matter of seconds, while still looking at a seven-year-old, but that didn't matter.

"So, now all of you will be mortals. You all share a very, very large apartment. Some of you will share rooms. Some of you won't. I'll make some magic happen along the way, that'll be entertaining for me. Don't tell any of the mortals or demigods that you're gods. Some of your children go to the school you're going too, so that's that. When you announce you're mortal name, your workbooks will appear blah blah blah, etc. And yes, I do have this power. I have more power than all of you. I have found a new power, which I will call Rage. I think you all for letting me find this power inside me. Oh, and some of you will be in different year levels. Now, I won't destroy Olympus or anything, don't worry. Ta-ta!"

And with a wave of her hand, all the gods and goddess disappeared.

**=+=+= Poseidon =+=+=**

Oh my gods.

Yes, I just used my old self as an insult, but I didn't care.

_We are mortals._

I remember when we all sung _Mortals, a parody of Royals_ for Truth or Dare.

The song had a line in it that said _"We'll never be mortals (mortals)"_…

And now that was wrong.

We hadn't even landed anywhere yet, but I could feel my godly power draining away, being replaced by something more… mortal.

My body changed, too. I felt my beard being pulled in a little bit. I tried to look down, and I could make out I was wearing black trousers and a dark blue shirt with grey socks and green runners.

My body clashed to the ground on my stomach, and I groaned.

I rolled over, my eyes closed in pain, when I heard a _flash _and someone landed on top of me.

A teenage girl landed on top of me.

And she landed.

On my lips.

And guess who the girl was?

_Athena._

My eyes blared open in shock, and so did Athena's.

After two seconds, we backed away each other in shock, and stood up.

Before we could say anything, a few more flashes appeared. More people fell down.

And a few more.

All twelve Olympians, minus Hephaestus, Aphrodite and Ares, were in the room.

They were all dressed in stereotypical clothing, Hades with a black skull top and black trousers, Zeus with a light blue top and light blue jeans, and so on.

We were all in a very large apartment room, with a few doors and a hallway with even more doors. I thought they were rooms. The door to the kitchen was open, and you could see a lot of cooking utensils. Another door led to a curt balcony, where some plants were growing.

"So, uh, what now?" Hermes asked.

Dionysus stood up straighter. "You know what? My name Eparg Wine - " A loud _thump _came from another room. Hestia said as soon as we spoke our mortal name, books would fall. " – and I'm going away for a bit. Maybe go to a bar. Bye." And Dion- no, Eparg, walked out of the room. He looked a bit taller than all of us, so he was probably eighteen. Lucky.

**(A/N; I don't know the American schooling system, (I'm Australian) so it would be great if someone told me I got something wrong. Thanks!)**

Zeus stepped forward. "My name is Skylar Bolten- " another _thump._ " – And I'll just be getting my books, when I can find my room."

"Wait, father. You're doing nothing?" Artemis asked in shock.

"I can't, Artemis. And though I disagree, Hestia has a… very slight… point."

I stared in shock at Zeus. He hardly ever agreed with someone.

"Also, I'm technically not your father anymore. Just call me Sky. It'll be easier."

"Well, let us name ourselves too." A note popped up in the air. Artemis caught it.

* * *

_Here are the ages of the group. Artemis and Apollo are still siblings. _Artemis cursed under her breath.

_Hera, Demeter, Dionysus are 18._

_Zeus, Posieden, Hades and Athena are 17._

_Hermes, Apollo and Artemis are 16._

_Good luck!_

_- Hestia_

* * *

"Well, that's just great." Artemis mumbled.

"Name yourself, Artemis." Zeus said. "Great, we're starting to sound like Egyptian magicians…" **(A/N; Kane Chronicles reference, anyone?)**

Artemis sighed. She turned to her brother.

"What last name?"

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "You're asking me?" Artemis nodded. "Uh, how about Moonray?"

Artemis opened her mouth in peculiar shock. "You're putting the word 'Moon' in there?"

"Uh, I guess, I mean, I wanted to put both our stuff in our name, so it can be fair, and Moonsun or Sunmoon sounded weird, so…"

Artemis hugged her brother. "Thank you! A surname is a big thing! Thank you!"

Artemis then noticed what she was doing and pulled away, blushing.

She was now an inch smaller than Apollo, but she was starting to act like a little sister.

That kind of surprised Apollo.

"Uh… my name is Sundight Moonray." Apollo said in a daze.

"Nightshade Moonray." Artemis offered.

"Celeste Marigold." Hera muttered.

"Axon Seashore." I said.

"Takers Keepers?" Hermes asked to himself. Nice work Hermes.

"Widna Owltea." Athena said, soundlessly. I looked up at her, and she was glaring at me.

What, she was still angry with me? It's not my fault she landed on top of me like that.

"Skelon Tenton." Hades said.

"Plantner Lawning." Demeter said.

A batch of _thumps _came from another room.

Another note appeared. Athena caught it.

* * *

_Your books are on your bed. You can decorate the room however, I won't change it. I might move the beds around sometimes, though. You also have to remember that some of you are sharing rooms. Again, good luck!_

_- Hestia_

* * *

And that was our first day as a mortal.

* * *

**How was that? I'll try update whenever I can! Hope you guys liked it! :D**


	2. The Best Greek History Class EVER

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated any of my stories recently, I've been busy with my school work and stuff! ;-;"**

**I would like to thank two of my friends for school who gave me an idea for the "History Class Scene". You know who you are!**

* * *

**POV: Percy Jackson (First Person); Poseidon (First Person)**

**Chapter Two: The Best Greek History Class EVER**

* * *

**+=+=+ Percy Jackson +=+=+**

Back to school.

It's been _way_ to long. After that genderbend incident, I surprised myself when I thought "I can't wait to get started".

I'll probably regret that thought.

I heard learnt that my friends, Nico and Thalia, might come to Goode too.. Annabeth, my girlfriend, had already told me she enrolled and got in.

I jumped onto the bus about three seconds before it let off. I waved goodbye to my Mum as the bus rolled on.

As far as I knew, this bus was the emptiest to school. That's why my Mum always told me to jump onto this one. Sadly, it's also the earliest.

It takes about twenty to thirty minute to arrive at Goode. I was starring out the window, and we stopped at a bus stop where no-one ever comes on.

But, surprisingly, ten teenagers jumped on the bus, all mumbling to each other.

A handsome boy with rugged black hair and sea-blue eyes was at the front of the line.

"Watch it, Widna." He muttered to the girl next to her which had long blond hair and smooth grey eyes. Huh. They looked familiar, but also not.

"Shut it, Axon. Just make sure I don't sit next to you. It's too much that I have to share a _room _with you…" Widna mumbled.

She sat down next to the seat, looking out the window. She had a "Goode High School" bag. I noticed the rest of the group did also.

Fantastic. New students.

The bus was really empty in the middle, but it seemed half the group were bickering to see who would come to the back. It was a two-seater bus, with five seats at the end.

The guy with black hair, Axon, arrived first and sat next to me. He looked over to another person that sat next to him. The rest of the group sat down also.

"Well, we made it, Skylar." The guy, Axon, said to the guy next to him with a smirk.

"Why do you guys think Skylar is a girls name?" Skylar complaied.

Axon chuckled and looked over to me, and saw me looking at him. His grin disappeared. His eyes were filled with pure terror. But it was only for half a second. I wasn't sure if that actually happened.

"You're going to Goode?" he asked me, pointing to my schoolbag.

"Yeah. Big group you guys are. Not much people take this bus."

"Yeah, we, uh, arrived here yesterday."

"Ah. Okay."

We sat in silence. The rest of the group talking to each other.

The bus stopped again. Last stop, then we should be at Goode. Another five minutes.

A boy and a girl with black hair came on the bus. They were bickering.

"Come on, you can't be serious."

"Look, if we want to survive, we don't _socialize._"

"Nico, the only way we're going to survive is if we socialize. They see us as friendly, no threats, blah blah blah, and _then_ we stay low. Okay?"

With a jolt, I realized it was Nico and Thalia. At the same time, Skylar and the boy sitting in front of me gasped. Weird.

"Hey, could you two move over two spots? These guys are friends of mine."

Both teenagers were reluctant, but they moved.

"Nico! Thalia! Get over here!"

Thalia grinned and ran over and hugged me. "Hey, Percy!" One girl from the group gagged.

"Hey, Nico." Nico smiled feebly. "Hey."

Thalia sat down next to Axon, so Nico sat in-between the two friends.

"Hey, I agree with Nico. You guys should probably lay low."

"Told you!"

Thalia sighed. "Okay. Why?"

"Well, Thalia, you don't want to socialize and then become… ah, jealous?"

Thalia's face burned. "And why would that happen?"

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, why?"

I smiled. "No reason."

We finally arrived at Goode. I was last off the bus, but Nico and Thalia had disappeared.

"Nico? Thals?"

All of a sudden, a girl jumped onto me. I nearly went into battle mode, but then I saw the face.

Annabeth.

She kissed me, and then stood up.

I grinned. "Nice to see you, Wise Girl."

She smiled. "You too, Seaweed Brain."

**+=+=+ Posieden +=+=+**

School stinks.

Every class I have happened to be with Athena, which was the most boringest thing ever. (Athena tells me that's not a word, but I honestly don't care at this point.)

Luckily, none of the demigods were in any of my classes except one English lesson with Annabeth Chase.

It might've been mere coincidence, or Hecate playing with us, but Annabeth and Athena were together on the first project, which was meant to take two weeks.

"You have to write a book report on a fiction novel from this bookshelf, but you're not allowed to choose a book you've already read." Mr Trix exclaimed. He seemed a bit crazy, but less boring than all of my other teachers.

"Because of the number of books, some of you are in pairs. Which I have already chosen."

A soft groan came through the class.

"Annabeth Chase and Winda Owltea."

Winda/Athena raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

A few more pairs were rattled off. "Everyone else is by themselves. Make sure on the book report you have pictures, set it out on a poster, and also hablahblah blah blab blab blah…" I sorta lost interest at that point, because I had to choose a book.

I picked up _The Fault In Our Stars, _which seemed like a pretty cheerful book to me. Widna and Annabeth had the exact same weird chortling sound when I picked that up, like they were crying and laughing at the same time.

Annabeth and Widna chose _I Am Number Four_.

The bell rang and we left the class, as it was time for lunch.

Lunch was unexciting, everyone from the school seemed to be in the caferteria but there was one table free, besides the fact that Sundight/Apollo and Nightshade/Artemis were there, arguing.

"You know what? Just. Shut. Up." Nightshade said firmly. Well, that was a quick end.

As I sat down, more of the Olympians started piling up on the table, except for Celeste/Hera and Eparg/Dionysus.

"Where do you think they are?" Asked Skylar/Zeus.

"Dionysus is probably smuggling drinks and Hera is probably being Hera." I replied.

There was silence for a bit on our table until the next bell rang. As I was making my way to the next class, I accidentally bumped into someone.

He whipped around quickly. Woah. Back-up. The guy was wearing a NASA shirt, but certainly didn't look nerdy. He seemed fit and looked quite tool. He had demigod-like reflexes, and looked about seventeen. He seemed like he was about to retrieve something from his pocket.

"Oh. Sorry." Said the guy. He was about to rush off, when I quickly stopped him.

"Hey, my fault. Sorry, I was distracted."

The guy looked at me funny. As I studied his face, it looked like he had been in a war. Seen death. He couldn't be a demigod, could he? **(No guys, this is not an OC. Just a one-time reference. I'll explain at the bottom of the page.)**

"It's fine. I'm Sam Goode."

I raised an eyebrow. Like the school name. Hm. "Axon Seashore."

I extended my hand, but he backed away. "I gotta go, and you probably won't see me again. See ya, Axon."

"Bye." I replied, but he had already run off, like he was trying to get away from a monster.

Weird.

The rest of the day ran smoothly, until History, the last class.

The teacher, Mr Graf, wrote "GREEK MYTHOLOGY" on the board.

Zeus, Athena, Hades and I were all in this class. I grinned at them, and they grinned back. For once, an easy class.

"So, today I'm gonna give you guys a quick 5-15 minute speech on Greek Mythology."

"Well," he continued. "It all started when the king god, Kronos, ate all hid children, the other gods."

Zeus's eyebrow furrowed. Even I was confused. Shouldn't a teacher know at least that?

"Kronos ate a rock and vomited all his children out straight after that." That was also wrong.

"The gods inside his tummy killed him, and that's when the new king was made; Hades."

I nearly vomited. Zeus was seething was rage, Athena was downright confused, along with Hades.

"Hades then made more gods from his powers, like Athena and Hercules and Perseus."

What the fudge?

"Perseus was a weird son of Athena – " Athena looked like she wanted to scream " – who was father to a horse, named Pegasus. This female horse attempted to give birth with a male wolf, Lupa, but then was burnt up by the sun and made the land called the Underworld."

"Hades was forced to go into the Underworld because it was messy. Dionysus became the king god, but he flooded the world as Demeter unflooded it."

Okay, now we're just going into different stories.

"Another horse, Arion, stole all the god's memories and forced them to be Roman, all of them except Hades, who was in the Underworld."

Hades flickered to Pluto, then back. I was really angry. So were the other Olympians.

"Hades then stupidly jumped in Tartarus because he dropped his tartar sauce into there…"

Hades stood up so abruptly, anger in his eyes.

"Skelon Tenton, what are you doing?"

He said nothing. Just pointed at the mortal, and screamed.

Nothing happened.

Hades/Skelon then realised he wasn't a god anymore.

He sat down, blushing.

Before the teacher could say anything, the bell rang. Huh. I thought it was only a 15-minute long speech.

We all quickly ran out, back onto the bus to our house. Celeste and Eparg were there this time. No demigods came on.

And that was our first day at school.

* * *

**You guys liked it? Sorry I haven't updated in a while! D:**

**Also, from now on, every chapter, I'll try adding a character from a popular book series into the story. I guess I'm practicing my crossovers. ;P**

**Until next time, everyone! :D**


End file.
